Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to the field of computing and more particularly to data processing and displaying linked hyper-videos within existing hyper-videos.
Hyper-videos, such as 360-degree videos, are being increasingly adopted in many domains such as social media live-streaming, exploration videos for science education, and so forth. Placing a linked hyper-video (e.g. a thumbnail) contextually within an existing hyper-video may help a user navigate to higher detail by clicking on these linked hyper-videos.
Currently, there is no mechanism to automatically place a linked hyper-video within an existing hyper-video such that it captures the user's attention and yet does not obstruct the user's viewing experience